Segundos
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: "Segundos que para ambos fueron como horas, un momento corto en la que sus almas se reconocieron, segundos en los que Eren supo que aquel sueño quizá no lo era tan simplemente, quizá él lo había vivido." / Mi priimer fic de SnK ¿oportunidad?


Hace unos cuantos días me vi afectado por escribir esta idea. Pero por cuestiones universitarias no había podido hasta el día de hoy, incluso son las 3:33 de la madrugada aproximadamente y no me he dejado ir a dormir solo para escribirlo.

Es muy malo, lo sé, pero necesitaba escribir algo así, también, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Shingeki, por lo que hay cosas muy inconsisas y me quedé con muchas cosas que había imaginado solo porque no sabía que tan posibles o veridicas podían ser.

Pero en fin, hechando a perder se aprende ¿o no?

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: OoC, cosas inconsisas, escrito a altas horas de la madrugada, poco posible un segundo capitulo, el autor del fanfic no se haceresponsable de enfermedades como Cáncer, gastritis, hipertensión, gonorrea, sifilis, etc. que pueda provocar el fanfction presente.

* * *

 **Segundos**

 _Nunca pudo imaginar que aquella vez sería la última ocasión que tuviese para observar aquellos ojos y cuando los encontró en el camino solo pudo ver algo que jamás creyó pudiese existir en ellos: Miedo._

 _Su equipo tridimensional había fallado, era testigo de ello, la escena se había quedado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, su descenso fue demasiado lento para los ojos de Eren, quien presenciaba la caída libre del Capitán Levi. El castaño intentó con todas sus fuerzas tomar la mano del contrario, los segundos se hacían lentos y Eren jamás logro siquiera rosar un poco los dedos del mayor. Aunque tampoco ninguno de los dos creyó realmente posible el éxito de la maniobra._

" _Prométeme que sobrevivirás a esto "fueron las frías palabras que la boca del más bajo salieron, con ese tono tan característico de él, mientras le miraba de reojo y se colocaba el arnés del equipo. El castaño no había comprendido las palabra emanadas, confuso prometió vagamente que lo haría, dándose cuenta que sus palabras habían hecho que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se posara en los finos labios del moreno, quien salía de la habitación con rapidez, dispuesto a comenzar la misión._

 _Segundos que habían parecido horas marcaban con brutalidad la memoria y el corazón de Eren Jaeger, el cuerpo de su mayor yacía sobre la hierba del bosque y sus sentimientos junto a él. Un grito de dolor que llenó el calmado ambiente de la misión de investigación y que atrajo al enemigo hacia ese punto. Un dolor insoportable que volvía a experimentar y sin embargo, ahora no tenía un culpable más que él, por no haber previsto el accidente, por haber prometido en vano y sobre todo por haber dejado que sus sentimientos se escondiesen la mayor parte de ese tiempo._

 _Lo único que deseaba era destruir, romper, quitar de una u otra forma su ira, su rencor y su dolor. Poco fue lo que recordó después de perder una vez más el control._

 _La mirada de Hanji se posaba fuertemente sobre él, podía observar las lágrimas que tenía la superior, mientras le repetía una y otra vez "No ha sido tu culpa, recuérdalo" Jaeger se levantó de esa posición, no recordaba nada, solo podía ver a Hanji y Erwin en la misma sala que él y aunque su consiente buscara a Levi por todas partes sabía que él no estaba ahí._

 _\- ¿Qué fue del capitán? - se dignó a preguntar, no quería, lo último que deseaba era que se lo confirmaran, esperaba en ese momento escuchar un "Estoy aquí, mocoso" o cualquier expresión de aquel superior, cualquier cosa que demostrara que estaba vivo. Pero absolutamente nada, Erwin solo dio un suspiro, observando con firmeza al castaño, como si lo odiase o eso era lo que el aludido sentía. Pero en realidad aquella firmeza solo era la confirmación de lo que había visto._

 _Siete días más tarde Eren Jeager fue presentado ante el tribunal, acusado de poner en peligro la misión, la muerte de Levi y de un sinfín de cosas que poco podía recordar. No le importaba nada, ni que Miksa y Armin estuviesen ahí controlándose para no meterse en problemas para ayudarle, que sus superiores apelaran a su favor diciendo que el equipo de Maniobra tridimensional del fallecido había sido el causante de su muerte y que se discutieran las falacias que en su contra había. Era poco interesante, no había cosa humana que le hiciera sentir de nuevo vivo, no por esos momentos._

 _Lo último que pudo decir fue "Soy culpable". Sentenciándose a ser ejecutado. Y ninguna palabra valió más._

La alarma sonó por segunda ocasión, se movió entre sus sabanas mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle, logrando que se voltease dándole la espalda a la ventana que tenía a un lado. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido aquel recurrente sueño, donde él presenciaba la muerte de alguien, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y expresión fría. Era tan vivida aquella escena que incluso lograba deprimirle un poco… Y siempre era él, nunca cambiaba, nunca era el tipo rubio de cejas gruesas ni la mujer de cabello castaño, las personas siempre eran las mismas y siempre estaban sus dos mejores amigos, sentados observando su juicio, su visión siempre era la misma historia, sin importar que, no podía cambiarlo.

Se estiró una vez que pudo incorporarse de la cama y secó sus mejillas de algunas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus esmeraldas orbes, nuevamente había llorado toda la noche. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dignó a comenzar la mañana de ese domingo.

\- Me es imposible situar a los titanes en alguna etapa de la historia humana - con un libro en las manos, Armin Arlet, el mejor amigo de Eren Jaeger volvía a tener la conversación de siempre acerca de la existencia de los titanes - Puede ser que los humanos tuviesen mutaciones genéticas, recordemos que los estándares de salud eran rudimentarios en esa entonces…

Misaka Ackerman escuchaba con atención los puntos que tenía el joven rubio ante el debate, ella no podía decir que creía del todo en aquellos seres, sin embargo creía interesante tener ese tipo de conversaciones después del desayuno y siempre elegía la postura creyente por el simple hecho de aprender más acerca de la lógica de su también mejor amigo.

Eren bajó unos instantes antes de que Mikasa comenzara a defender su postura.

\- Volviste a llorar mientras dormías - su amiga era tan directa que a veces le asustaba, pero esa ocasión tenía razón.

\- no sé de lo que me hablas, tengo los ojos rojos porque me metí a bañar, eso es todo

\- ¿El sueño se ha vuelto más recurrente no lo crees? - las palabras salieron de Arlet, que le miraba con atención y aunque quisiera no podía ocultarles absolutamente nada a esos dos. La mirada de la morena se clavaba sobre él, como si fuese posible sacar toda su información mediante esa manera, mientras que los zafiros orbes del rubio le miraban directamente, sonriéndole.

\- No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he soñado, lo único que sé es que ustedes tienen la culpa con sus múltiples conversaciones acerca de titanes. Quizá ustedes dos me están sugestionando. - a la defensiva Eren caminó hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada la chica de bufanda roja, no quería hablar nuevamente del sueño, lo deprimía demasiado. Tomó uno de los libros con los que los jóvenes estaban tomando referencias y de nuevo se dignó a hacer oídos sordos de la conversación-debate de ambos.

Intentó leer algunas frases sueltas pero su mente solo pensaba en una cosa; el nombre de aquel capitán. Era extraño pero podía recordar vívidamente muchas de las situaciones; los segundos en los que intentaba tomar la mano del hombre que caía, las lágrimas que salían de la mujer, nombres, situaciones días, rostros… pero no podía recordar el nombre de ese sujeto. Lo decía en el sueño, lo escuchaba incansables veces y no le era posible recordarlo. Agotado decidió salir de la habitación, daría un paseo por los centros comerciales aunque no comprase absolutamente nada.

Los negocios en Japón era fructíferos y a pesar de no ser japonés la empresa que dirigía le daba buenos beneficios económicos. Podía ver a sus camaradas trabajando con empeño, enfrente de él Erwin tomaba el mando de la junta, Hanji lo secundaba y él simplemente se quedaba pensando en unas cuantas situaciones. La noche pasada no había podido dormir, intentaba recordar lo que había soñado una vez que se despertó de repente, era una práctica muy normal en él, todos los días intentaba recordar lo que había pasado por su mente durante las horas de sueño y con éxito el 100% de las veces lo lograba, pero aun pasadas ya varias horas, Levi intentaba recordar cual había sido ese suceso que lo había alarmado a tal grado de saltar de la cama.

Recordaba que había caído de algún sitio, pero no era lo que muchos tomaban como saltar al vacío, mejor dicho para él había sido como si hubiese sido forzado a caer y lo peor de todo era el golpe seco que había sentido, tan real como extraño que pareciera. Y las veces que había soñado con eso, recordaba que iba con alguien, alguien cuyo rostro no podía ver con claridad, como si una vez despierto no pudiese ver la situación, como si su mente censurase todo al final del sueño.

Y una vez terminada la junta tomó su maletín y salio del gran edificio de la compañía, deseaba unos cuantos minutos en paz y armonía, lejos de las discusiones de su rubio camarada con los jefes de las áreas dedicadas al producto saliente o de la gran obsesión que tenía su amiga con los seres mitológicos llamados titanes, con lo que era casi peligrosa ante el tema.

Necesitaba un lugar lleno de tranquilidad, en primavera hubiese sido un parque el lugar con la solución, sin embargo aún no llegaba aquella estación por lo que los árboles se mantenían descubiertos y eso no podía generarle casi nada de paz. Aunque tampoco deseaba estar tan solo y separado del mundo civilizado, solo no necesitaba el ambiente laboral que tenía a su alrededor casi 24/7.

Entró al subterráneo casi empujado por una multitud, no sabía que tan buena era aquella idea si deseaba despejarse y no tener tanta gente a su lado. Recapacito y se dio a la tarea de dar un pequeño paseo, se bajaría en alguna estación tranquila y se quedaría ahí por unos momentos. Reflexionaría y regresaría como si nada a la oficina.

Eren había comprado unos nuevos audífonos, perdiéndose en su música por lo que ante su distracción entró a empujones al tren, quedándose apretujado en la puerta. El chico decidió dar un paseo irrelevante, solo con el fin de subir sus ánimos, dejar de preocuparse por cosas que en este día no le afectaba y evitándose de las responsabilidades que conllevaba el no haber terminado el ensayo de literatura para esa semana. Así que no le importaba tanto la posición incómoda en la que se había quedado entre todos los hombres de negocios que arremolinaban para bajar algunas estaciones después. Posó sus esmeraldas en el muro de la estación, mientras la música seguía y seguía su curso, el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente en lo que salía de la estación.

Con la lentitud con que había visto a ese sujeto morir en su sueño ahora se conectaba con la mirada de ese ejecutivo de baja estatura que estaba en el andén, esos ojos oscuros y el cabello, la expresión, todo. Segundos que de nuevo parecían horas, segundos en los cuales Levi pudo reconocer ese rostro, su cabello castaño, su mirada de color extraño, su piel suavemente morena, segundos en los que Eren no vio miedo, más bien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y tocar de nuevos sus sentimientos.

Segundos que para ambos fueron como horas, un momento corto en la que sus almas se reconocieron, segundos en los que Eren supo que aquel sueño quizá no lo era tan simplemente, quizá él lo había vivido. Y aunque se pegara al cristal diciendo Capitán, la silueta del hombrecillo nuevamente se perdía a la distancia de sus ojos.

* * *

 _Chiquito pero con cariño ¿Algun Review? Se acepta de todo :'3_


End file.
